


Walang Forever.

by waLANAng_iba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, No Volleyball, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waLANAng_iba/pseuds/waLANAng_iba
Summary: Walang forever.There is no forever in this world.And yet, why did you come around and change my perspective, Hinata Shouyou?Shouyou, you made me think that there could be a forever if it was with you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Walang Forever.

There is **no forever** in this world—that's for certain when it comes to my life. 

Excluding inevitable change, nothing remains the same as it did before. There would always be something gained and something lost; it was an endless cycle that no human could control.

And yet, why did you come around and change my perspective, _Hinata Shouyou?_

We met like any other would—strangers at first, but then acquaintances next. As we met more frequently, we became friends, and next thing I knew, I was in love.

~~_Pero walang forever._ ~~

_There is no forever_. I recalled that principle within the back of my mind, and perhaps that's why I hesitated back then. Maybe that's why I didn't tell you what I felt early on, because I knew there would only be heartache at the last chapter of our story.

And yet, it didn't take long before you started loving me as well. I didn't notice at the time, because I was foolish enough to push my emotions aside, which was why it essentially took a while for us to pass each other's way.

Still, no matter how long it took for us to connect, you managed to make me think otherwise about forever. _Shouyou_ , you made me think that there could be a forever if it was with _you_.

So, when you asked me to be yours, I was helpless at your words; I couldn't think of an answer that wasn't "yes" or "of course!"

~~_Walang forever para sa inyo._ ~~

_There is no forever for us_. While it was true that I had hoped for an alternative then, there was still the anxiety of an ending to come that bothered me all throughout our time together.

Maybe that's why it ended inadequately for the both of us. If I could go back, I would, because every time I thought of our time together, there would always be something that I'd noticed that we'd lack.

Maybe we should have talked more. We should have watched more movies together. We should have played more volleyball games together. We should have told each other more secrets. We should have held hands more. We should have hugged more. We should have kissed more. We should have confessed our love to each other more.

 _Because walang forever_. There is no forever in this world, which was why it hurt me to my core when you suddenly reminded me of that fact.

The thing I feared the most. The thing I knew from the start. In the end, it was ultimately what led me to my downfall.

Walang forever, Shouyou. I knew that, and yet why did I waste time and waited for our forever to end?

Shouyou, there are so many things I didn't do when you were alive, and there are so many things that I didn't get to say.

But the one thing I regret the most among all of the things I'd done...

_... is the fact that walang forever, ngunit hindi ko pinahalagahan ang 'di nating sapat na oras sa mundong ito..._

... now I'm met with a forever without you.

**Author's Note:**

> I need angsty atsuhina and I just happened to be sawi so you're welcome my fellow Filipino shippers.
> 
> Also to international audience, hi. I'm sorry for the hurt. Blame OPM songs in my country.


End file.
